User talk:Leafwhisker
Leafwhisker Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Leafwhisker's Library Hola People! This is my library 'cause I '''love books!' Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:57, 22 August 2009 Hi Leafwhisker. Hawkfire here! Got any questions about the new wikia? I can help. Woot I may become a admin! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ]]''Ready for action'' 15:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'd be happy to make you a charart. And Hawky, you WILL become an admin. --Rainwhisker 13:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Err... there's going to be a problem with the charart as the blank I created doesn't show the tail. But if you want a charart like on Warriors Wiki, I suggest you ask Sandwich. If you still want me to make the charart, say so on my talk page. And it might take a few days since my brother took my computer for his schoolwork cause his is broken. Sorry for the inconvience! --Rainwhisker 19:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Starkit Hey Leafwhisker, I made you a charart. It's Starkit/dapple from your awesome story. Do you like it? Does she look how you imagined her? I thought that a black-and-brown cat would probably be black with brown patches, but if not I could change it. Annabeth Chase 22:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Leafwhisker, you may have not remember me, but I'm the "delinquent" of Warriors.Wikia. Well, that's Bramble's vision of me, anyway... hi! --[[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift]] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 01:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I went there just a week ago. I saw you! X3 on the recent events page! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cloudstorm Here's Cloudstorm. She's from the Sharpest Sword, right? I like that story a lot...anyway, do you like this? Annabeth Chase 17:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Here is the queen version. I hope I did OK on the shading. Annabeth Chase 17:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I'm sorry, I don't use photoshop so I can't answer that question. Plenty of PCA members do, though, so maybe you could ask them? I'm pretty sure Bramble does, for starters... --Sparrowsong 22:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Waterwhisker 'Course, I'd be glad to :). One thing, though, how should I make him crippled? Should I give him a bent leg, like Cinderpelt? Oh, and the reason the Wiki won't take your chararts might be because you saved them as bmp. Use png or gif. --Sparrowsong 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, here you go. Did I do alright? --Sparrowsong 23:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I'm glad you like him. You didn't specify the eye color, so I gave him amber eyes (like his dad). Are those good? Oh, and do you want it on the page? --Sparrowsong 23:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) '*Nods* I know how you feel. In my one story, I killed three kits and then have their mom kill herself...I felt so bad, and it didn't help that my friend cried. (OT) Just wondering, who's your favorite character from The Sharpest Sword? And BTW, I think it was really sweet of Cloudstorm to name Hazelkit after Hazeltail. --Sparrowsong 23:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Blizzard By white-grey, do you mean grey-and-white (grey with white patches, like Hazeltail) or kinda whitish-grey/off-white? --Sparrowsong 23:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I made the grey patches as faded as I could. Did I do a good job on the paws? Sparrowsong 00:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signing my thingy, Leaf! Love your siggy. X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Moon Sure. But, just so you know, I'll be a little while because I have to walk the dog right now. I'll be right back. --Sparrowsong 21:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Good? --Sparrowsong 22:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I added a scar. It may not show up for a while, though. Bella Cullen 22:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Flamestar By 'flame-like markings,' do you mean like tabby stripes? Should they be flame-colored, too? Jane Volturi (talk!) 21:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it's taken me so long, I had a bad migraine. I'll do Flamestar ASAP, ok? Jane Volturi (talk!) 00:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Here she is! Constructments? Jane Volturi (talk!) 18:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) hola cool you are on this wikia XD Brambleclaw14 Talk 04:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Pretty nice, Leafy. But it looks like you may have changed the lineart or something. Maybe it's just my computer, though. Jane Volturi (talk!) 20:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...not too bad. Jane Volturi (talk!) 21:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll do it ASAP :D. Jane Volturi (talk!) 01:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi leafy i notice you were a member here and i just wanted to say hi![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 16:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You mean Jayfeather, right? OK. Jane Volturi (talk!) 16:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Good? Jane Volturi (talk!) 16:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) FeatherClans Hey, Leafy, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? See more info on my user page. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 13:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for joining! =) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Leafwhisker! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well if you mean Featherclans then no, because I am the leader of Ravenclan. If any othe clans then yesjust tell me the one also look at my pages Wishshine Dreamcatcher Shineheart Darkscar Raintail. --Arastar (talk) 03:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Frostclan Ok can you sign me as Snowstar leader of Frostclan? If not thats ok --Arastar (talk) 03:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sure, they'll be done real quick. Sparrowsong 00:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi leaf you know the clans you made are they ment for people to join??--Pebbleshine 11:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Flameclan So can I join flame clan? If so I would be: Pebblestar a grey she-cat with dark and light smuges of grey all over her body (& silver-blue eyes). Also can I be a warrior of flameclan called: Gingerspeckle a brown tabby she-cat with some ginger stripes & amber eyes. and sorry to bugg you again Put Can I also be an apprentice of flameclam called: Smokepaw a dark grey tom with blue eyes(son of Pebblestar), Stormpaw a light grey tabby tom with black paws & Tail tip(son of Pebblestar). Sorry if it's to much!!--Pebbleshine 18:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Hi again! Should I tell my age? (Yah know me? Right?) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I won't. But I might change meh mind. Oh and like my new articles? You can draw those cats too. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ohh! I think you should do Goldenrain. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Use pixlr.com. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Pixlr has a ''suckish blur tool. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dark green. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) sorry Did I give you too many cats to but on? sorry but I really wanted somkepaw and Stormpaw in flameclan cause They are the only family pebblestar has left....--Pebbleshine 07:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Just put it up on the IA talk page (like Chararts) and get it approved! `:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 15:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Improvment art talk page. Oh wait aren't you a member? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 16:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I went to add you, but your name was already there. Maybe Mossflight, Hawk, or Clover added you? Sparrowsong 17:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? Sparrowsong 02:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Up near the back button, there should be the words "File Edit View Favorites Tools Help." Click "Edit" and then "Find on this page." Type in "Leafwhisker." Sparrowsong 16:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC)